


Pharah x McCree

by InerrantErotica



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: In the hayday of Overwatch, Egyptian Army cadet Fareeha Amari visits her mother on holiday from boot camp. Ana, however, is reluctant to encourage her daughter's aspirations. She assigns Jesse McCree to take care of her while she focuses on her work.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Jesse McCree
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Pharah x McCree

Black leather boots clapped against a smooth marble floor. They marched across a massive circle emblazoned in the lobby, with a stylized ‘w’ cut through it. The symbol of Overwatch.

The woman in black leather boots strode up right to the front desk, planting her hands upon its surface. She was dressed in desert fatigues, her uniform bearing the temporary rank of ‘officer candidate’ and heraldry indicating service to the Egyptian Army. Above that, the United Nations flag cast over a shield to better represent its expanded role during the Omnic Crisis.

The woman herself had a winsome smile,short black hair and dark eyes. She was tall and in her movements she bore a certain swaggering braggadocio that belonged only to the young and fit.

The red-haired receptionist looked up from his computer and asked with a smile, “How may I help you?”

“I’m here to see Captain Amari.” The woman said.

“I’m sorry, we don’t really... do visitations? You can imagine how busy the Overwatch members are-”

“Sorry.” The woman smiled, tapping on the desk with both hands, “Could you tell her Fareeha Amari is here to see her?”

…  
…  
…

Ana sighed, flipping through a dossier of top secret documents from behind her desk. Ominous tidings about this new organization named ‘Talon’. Still painfully scarce on the details though…

“Thank you, Jesse.” She muttered, her eyes scanning the document in the hopes that some stronger clue would just manifest. Something that made more sense to her than the intelligence analysts.

“My pleasure, ma’am.” The swaggering cowboy tipped his hat.

She spared him one glance to scoff at him with a smile. How he ever went undercover and acquired this information, she’d never know.

The phone at her desk rang and she pressed a button on the receiver.

“Captain Amari? You have a guest.” The receptionist said over the speaker.

The woman was about to sigh and refuse him when he added, “It’s Fareeha.”

Then her sigh turned into a groan. She took her finger off the button and looked to McCree for some compassion, “I told her not to come.”

The cowboy shrugged.

“I have a lot of work to do.” Ana said with resignation, “Could you take care of her?”

He shrugged again, this time in confusion. From his face she could tell he didn’t know what exactly she was asking him to do.

“I’ll have to see her tomorrow.” Ana clarified, “If you don’t mind, just… show her around, I guess?”

He took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair, “What’s there to show her? Ain’t like she’s never been to one of our facilities before.”

The Captain’s eyes went to the photo on her desk- of her little girl and everyone behind her. She was around Overwatch a lot growing up, almost acting as a reminder of the post-crisis peace that they were fighting to preserve.

“Please.” Ana gave him a pleading look, “I’m too busy to think about it right now.”

“Alrighty, I hear ya.” He bowed his head and put his hands up, “I’ll take care of the li’l lady, ma’am.”

She nodded, turning around in her office chair… but then she whirled it back around just as he made his way for the door. Ana raised her finger up… and then put it down and got his attention with a soft, “Jesse?”

“Yeah?”

“You were… seventeen when Reyes picked you up, right?”

“More like eighteen but close enough, I s’pose.”

“Can’t believe it’s been five years already.” She hummed. At some point the scoundrel Jesse McCree had turned twenty three, transforming into a halfway decent guy along the way… and her own daughter turned eighteen and went straight into the army.

“That’s all.” She turned back to her work.

…  
…  
…

“I’m sorry, l’il miss.” Jesse said as he escorted Fareeha out from behind the receptionist’s desk and into the facility proper, “The captain just feels awful about it but you know she’s swamped.”

“She really can’t even make the time to see me on my first day back?” The younger woman huffed.

She was the spitting image of her mother in youth, really. Jesse thought this must have been what the boss looked like in her prime, during the crisis. The only thing that was missing was that Horus tattoo under her eye. He had to remind himself to be more gentlemanly with his eyes.

“Ah, you know how it is.” He cleared his throat, “Why don’t I show you around?”

“What’s there to show me?” She challenged.

Hearing his own words out of her lips, the cowboy gave the woman a wry grin. “Alright then.” He chuckled, “How ‘bout you show me something. There’s a soundproof range down the hall.” He drew his revolver, gave it a casual spin and then presented it to her handle-first. “They teach you how to shoot at boot camp?”

Fareeha snatched the revolver out of his hand and immediately slid the cylinder aside, then gave him a resigned look, “You really keep this old thing loaded all the time?”

“This is the only safety I need.” He wiggled his index finger with a grin.

She snapped the cylinder back into place and gestured down the hall, waiting for him to lead the way.

…  
…  
…

BAM!

BAM!

...BAM!

Six shots in total. Smoke fumed out of the muzzle of the revolver in Fareeha’s hands. She held it steady for a while and placed the gun down on the shelf in front of her. The woman took off her earmuffs and turned to McCree, who slammed his elbow on the button to pull the target closer for inspection.

Of course he wasn’t wearing any sort of ear protection- Jesse would have to take off his cowboy hat. Now that it was empty, Fareeha tried her own hand at some twirling.

The thing was heavy but surprisingly well weighted around the trigger for these kinds of tricks. She couldn’t do anything fancy- just the same maneuver he used to hand her off the revolver in the first place. Only it was a lot less casual and natural for her.

He took his weapon back and threw it into the holster just as the paper target came back.

“Good grouping.” Jesse said, “Placement’s a little off though.”

“Yeah, well, mom never taught me marksmanship.” She groused, “As soon as I said I wanted to join Overwatch, she stopped doing a lot of things with me…”

The cowboy rubbed the back of his neck, “Ah, she just wants a… quieter life for you, y’know?”

He didn’t much relish spending the whole day with her if she was going to be feuding with her mother. Jesse strained his imagination for any way to change the subject and get her off of the subject of Overwatch. Wasn’t helping that they were standing right there in its headquarters…

“Hey, have you eaten?” He asked.

…  
…  
…

“You really picked up an appetite at basic training, huh?” McCree said, looking over at the empty plate before Fareeha.

They found themselves at a pretty fancy restaurant called ‘Compitales’ which featured cuisine from all of Switzerland’s neighbors- French, German, and Italian fare. Were it not for Overwatch’s headquarters being so close, a cowboy and a soldier having dinner might have appeared to be unusual.

The woman put her fork and knife down, “You can stop treating me like a kid, you know.”

He was a little surprised… but he took the criticism with consideration and nodded, “Yeah. You’re your own woman now.”

The waiter came up to them with an expectant smile.

“Wine please.” Fareeha said, turning her attention back to McCree, “-and you’re…not what I remember.”

“Whaddyou remember?”

“A real scoundrel. Mother told me to keep away from you.” Fareeha smiled.

“Ooh.” He clutched his heart, as if mortally wounded, “Yeah, I guess we didn’t get off to the best start. That was five years ago, huh...”

If she ever had a big brother, it was likely to be Jesse McCree. She was thirteen when he joined Overwatch and was always sweet to her. Her mother always said he was a scoundrel but Fareeha only remembered the times where he tossed her hair.

While Ana mused how much McCree had grown in the last five years, her daughter mused how much he had stayed the same. She was the one who grew up and became his peer, outgrowing that sense of sibling amity and seeing him for the first time as a man. Now, sitting across from one another at a fancy Swiss restaurant, there didn’t seem to be much of a gap between them at all.

“Jesse…” She said, drawing lines on the table with her finger, “After this holiday… I’ll be going back.”

“Yeah, I imagine so.” He said. It only seemed obvious.

“I mean, after I get my commission… I’m signing up for the Snipers. -and the Airmobile AND the Sappers.” She declared.

In other words… she was going to cram her service record with as many qualifications as she could so Overwatch would have no choice but to try and recruit her. Even the Captain had people she answered to. Of course that meant that Fareeha was basically going to devote the next few years to training and subjecting herself to the harshest standards the Egyptian Army could put her through.

“Sounds like you’ll be busy.” Was all he could say. Jesse was really craving a cigar but the restaurant wouldn’t take too kindly to smoking indoors like this…

“Yeah...” She muttered as the waiter returned with a glass of wine. She took a sip and set it down, “Listen. I have a favor to ask.”

“I’m all ears.” He answered with a smile.

“I don’t need any distractions while I’m training.” Fareeha replied.

“Ooookay…” He didn’t quite know what she was getting at.

She laid her hands flat on the table, “I want you to have sex with me.”

His eyes widened, “Pardon?”

“There’s not a lot of women in those units. I’m going to be around nothing but testosterone for the next two- three years. You know how men can be.”

“Well, I oughtta.” He cleared his throat, “Don’t see what that has to do with me though… If yer worried about them hittin’ on you, I reckon you just hit ‘em back and they’ll get the hint.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” She looked at him earnestly, “I want to get it over with, Jesse. So I’m not tempted every time some guy asks.”

“It’s not really something you just do to… get it over with.” He scratched his throat.

“Fine.” She said, looking down and forcefully folding up a napkin, “I’ll find someone else to fuck me.”

McCree clicked his tongue, “That’s… come on now, don’t talk like that. It’s s’posed to be… like...” He waggled his hands in place.

“You’d rather I say ‘make love’ instead?” She gave him a sarcastic smile.

“I didn’t say that, it’s just…” He chuckled, “Hoh boy, you’re no little girl anymore, that’s for sure.”

“Yeah?” She raised her eyebrows, “Why don’t you make me a woman, Jesse?”

He lifted his eyes back up to her just as the waiter returned, “And if I don’t? You really gonna just find some other guy?”

“That’s the plan.”

“Well… who?” He shrugged. The waiter’s eyes darted between them.

She shrugged back.

“I’ll take the check now.” He gestured to the waiter and then returned his attention to Fareeha, “That’s not the sorta thing you just do with a stranger. -least not the first time.”

“Well, you’re no stranger.” She fired back with one raised eyebrow.

He couldn’t really argue with that... Jesse leaned back in his chair and mulled it over. She was really dead set on this.

…  
…  
…

Jesse helped her find a place to stay, since Overwatch HQ wasn’t exactly the most accommodating. He paid for the meal and he paid for the hotel room like a proper gentleman.

At the front desk, he took the key card from the receptionist and then presented to the young woman in uniform.

She plucked the card in two fingers and then brought it to her chest, “You want to come up?”

He rubbed his jaw and softly chuckled, “Mm. Maybe jus’ to see the view.”

They went up the elevator in silence, though Fareeha was a little… bouncy on her feet. She cast a few furtive glances but he didn’t return a single one of them.

When they got to the room, Jesse went straight for the balcony to inspect the scenery as promised. He pulled a curtain aside. It was indeed a good vantage point of the Swiss Alps, tall and blue overlooking the city below. The sound of a button popping caught his attention and he turned around to see Fareeha, standing there in the center of the room, pulling her camouflage blouse apart.

Her white sports bra was a stark contrast to her dusky brown skin, though his eyes quickly darted back up to her face. She was grinning, “How’s the view?”

He could tell all that courage was an act though. She was trying to rile him up… make it seem like she was rearin’ to go. Maybe she was, but he still couldn’t shake the words ‘get it over with’ from his mind.

She left her blouse half-open as he approached. The moment he showed the slightest hint of assertiveness, her own courage fell by the wayside and she dropped her hands. He reached under her armpits and lifted her off her feet- then threw her down onto the bed.

The military uniform wasn’t exactly ideal for spontaneous lovemaking- McCree put one of her boots on his lap and started ripping out the laces, until he got halfway down and could just pull the boot free from her foot. Then he worked on the next one.

Fareeha bit her lip and inhaled deeply through her nostrils, girding herself. She undid her belt for him and when the second boot came off, Jesse wasted no time dragging her trousers down those muscled thighs and along her slender calves.

She was waiting for him to reveal his own sex… and was instead taken aback when he spread her legs, pulled aside her white panties to reveal her virgin pussy… and licked her.

“Ah?” Fareeha winced.

His whiskers tickled her thighs a bit… but his tongue was quite pleasing, dancing along her womanly folds and teasing her clit. She wasn’t aroused at all but Jesse was intent on changing that.

He brought his hand up, spreading her pussy so he could work his tongue in deeper. She closed her eyes and moaned, grabbing two fistfuls of the bedsheet at her sides.

A single finger slid inside, curling upwards and forcing out a gasp from the woman above. Then, as he wriggled it about, he rolled his tongue up and down over her clit. The virgin moaned in pleasure, tossing her head into her pillow.

She had never felt anything like this before… she didn’t know she could feel anything like this before. Fareeha pushed her hips out to meet him, and he was soon eagerly lapping at her tight wet pussy.

“Ooh, Jesse..” She moaned, her eyes half closed.

“Mmmhm?” He raised his eyebrows but didn’t stop what he was doing.

The womanly languidly stretched again, wiggling her toes underneath her black socks. She had no response but to moan once more. There were no words to put this kind of pleasure.

“Feels good?” He asked, a trail of spit from her pink folds to his pink tongue.

“Yes…” She sighed, “Jesse..”

She reached down, pushing off his black hat and running her fingers through his wavy brown hair.

“-and to think you jus’ wanted to get it done.” He grinned, “I know what the ladies like.”

“I’m sure you do.” The young woman huskily replied, “I picked the right man. Now let me see yours...”

Jesse closed his eyes and smiled, tipping his head to one side. Since the lady asked so politely, he just had to oblige. The cowboy stood at the edge of the bed, letting her hand fall away from his face. Fareeha shifted to get a better look as he started undoing his belt and zipping down his fly.

He pulled out his cock, half-hard and no less impressive for it. Fareeha was a little surprised at the sight of it… she judged it to be pretty big even if she didn’t really know what to compare it to. Thick too. She wrapped her dark fingers around its pale length. For whatever reason, the woman didn’t expect it to be so warm!

“Now don’t feel obligated to do nothin’ fancy.” He said, moments before she wrapped her lips around his head and softly sighed upon his cock, “Oo.”

“Mm?” She hummed, looking up at him. He was pleasantly surprised… and that suited her just fine. Hanging heavy as it was, she had to lower her head at first, until she had enough of his length in her mouth that she could bob straight back and forth.

It was definitely a virgin’s blowjob, inexperienced but eager to experiment and push her boundaries… Jesse McCree liked it all the same. She reached up and into his fly, pulling out his balls to better cradle them. The girl had good instincts for this kind of thing...

He looked down. Her upper body was still covered in camouflage, but my what an ass on the girl! She certainly didn’t skip leg day… and those glutes were tantalizingly ripe for a spanking, were he at all willing to break her concentration.

He stepped back, feeling his hat until his heel. Jesse looked down, leaned over just enough to grab it and look it over. With a grin, he planted the black cowboy hat right on her head. She immediately pushed it further back when she bobbed forward on his cock. He could hear and feel her giggling.

She pulled away from him once he was completely erect, in part to just lean back and get a good view of it. Thick veins ran along its length and she found herself almost… salivating at the sight of it.

“I want that…” She looked up at him, “Inside me.”

“It’s a bit big.” He warned, his voice lifting up as if it was a question.

“I don’t care.” The woman answered.

“We’ll go real slow then.” He said, joining her on the bed.

“Alright. Real slow then.” She parroted, getting on her back and pleasuring herself in anticipation. Jesse shimmied up to her and spread her legs. He let his cock rest upon her womanhood, then took it in hand and slowly eased it inside. Just a part of it- not the whole thing. Damn she was tight, though. It was mighty tempting…

He bent forward and brought his lips to her own. Only now they both realized that this was the first kiss they shared- and it was good. Fareeha leaned her head back into his hat upon the bed, moaning into his mouth as they made out. He slowly started grinding his hips, rocking them back and forth. Her moans intensified and she soon threw her arms and legs around him and locked her ankles at the small of his back.

He took it real nice and easy. He had to with just how tight she was. She was now meeting him, rolling her hips up against his slow thrusts. He went in deep but he went in slow, until his whole length was buried in her.

“Jesse.” She moaned into his ear, her fingers through his hair, “Do me harder.”

He chuckled and stiffened his back, looking down at her. She really was a beauty just like her mother… Jesse had the shake away that thought and focus on the present. Fareeha had hard abs and he could already tell that whatever was under that sports bra, it was amazing. Her pussy was as nice to look at as it was to lick- the tuft of black hair adorning dark outer lips and a pretty pink peeking out now that she was nice and warmed up.

The cowboy grabbed her by the back of the knees and dragged her to the edge of the bed, where he once again stood. They left his hat behind and he was careful not to let himself slip free. Now with much better footing, he gave her what she wanted.

“Aaahh.” Fareeha shut her eyes as he started thrusting his hips, harder and faster like she wanted.

The girl could take some punishment, and even seemed to like it a little rougher than that. Always was a tomboy… but he was certain this could have all gone different if he hadn’t taken the time to rile her up first.

“Ah, ah, ah, ah!” She started her moan, her voice competing with the sound of his balls slapping her ass- and her length forging a path between her wet womanly folds.

She was really wet as well as tight. It was damn near crawling down his length and soaking his balls. The girl had a body made for this kind of thing- it’s no wonder she thought it wasn’t a matter of if but when.

“J-Jesse.” Her voice betrayed a hint of concern and he slowed down, “It feels… like-”

Then he understood… and grinned wide. He sped up again, in spite of her hesitation. He sped up and then some, really driving his length deep. Her words became breathy moans and she clutched at the bedsheets beside her ears, “Aaah, AAAH, UNNHHH!”

She didn’t know it yet- but he did. Must have been a strange feeling, not knowing what was coming. Fareeha even sounded a little afraid- but he drove all those doubts from her mind with harder and faster thrusts.

He fucked her until she came. Fareeha gripped his shaft hard, her pussy like a vice as it began to gush on him. He kept going, of course, in spite of her body’s attempt to keep him there and never let go. It only intensified her pleasure- feeling his big cock filling and leaving her, going in and out despite every effort to keep him there.

“Aaaahhhh!” She shut her eyes and screamed, “AAAAHH!”

She started cumming outside as well as within, squirting all over her lover’s nice gold belt buckle, his black pants and all over the bedsheets and onto the floor. The girl gushed, absolutely uncontrollable and wild.

He went until she was starting to get overstimulated, slowing down only after she had her fill and her muscles started to give and cease clenching on him. He let her down nice and easy, still hard as a rock inside of her but barely moving…

“Oh fuck.” She murmured, looking down, “Did I… oh, Jesse, I’m sorry. I didn’t-”

He interrupted her with a laugh, “Darlin’, you’re fine. I’m jus’ happy you enjoyed yourself. A girl should enjoy her first time.”

“Oh?” Fareeha smiled, “Because I’m thinking maybe this was a mistake.”

“Huh?” He blinked.

“I want to do this all the time now.” She grinned wide.

He laughed, “Ah, yeah. That’s the thing, ain’t it?”

The woman beneath him bit her lip, “You didn’t… You still have to get off, right? I don’t want to keep you or-”

“Pumpkin, Jesse McCree always lets the ladies go first.” He gave her a wink, “And he never leaves them without some thorough cuddling.”

“Alright, cuddling, fine.” She said, “But then I’ll make you cum.”

The Captain’s words out of her mouth again… two of a kind, the Amaris.

“Sounds swell.” He said, leaning in and wrapping his arms around her and meeting her lips to his own.


End file.
